Plummeting
by themergitonian
Summary: N leaves and White slowly looses her mind. A lot can happen in two years as they're going to find out. Takes place inbetween BW and BW2 and a little after. Ferriswheelshipping.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but I think you already knew that.**

**Hello! A short one-shot that came to me today.  
**

**Enjoy, R&R!  
**

- Plummeting -

She felt as if she was plummeting.

It caught up to her slowly. Or maybe it was always there and the shock just started to wear off. She still couldn't believe it, how could the universe be so cruel? She had followed him, pursued him and when they crashed because of their conflicting ideals. They were two half of the same coin. She was Yin and he was Yang. They were inseparable, eat carrying a part of the other, forever in balance.

It that was true, if they were truly inseparable then how could he have left her. He had just gotten up on Reshiram and left her alone. She knew as soon as he left that he had taken a part of her soul away with him and she despised him for it. For leaving her, for stealing her heart.

Now, one week later, White realized that he had stolen not only her heart but her reason for existence. She no longer found joy in Pokemon battling for it was not with him. She stopped living and started going through the motions. Eat, drink, sleep, repeat. The fire in her soul had abandoned her, just like he had.

Bianca visited everyday. After all, she was the professor's assistant and the professor's lab was right next to White's house, why wouldn't she visit? Cheren visited as well, when he wasn't training on Victory Road. White knew he only visited her because of Bianca's persistent nagging.

She had her Pokemon too but after four months of not doing anything with them other than let them out of their Pokeballs in the morning and returning them at night she had released them. After all that had happen, he was still right, Pokemon were better off without their trainers. Too bad he wasn't here so she could admit he was right all along. No, he was off in some unexplored corner of them map, probably having a great time.

It had been 6 months since he had left her. All her friends were worried for her and she didn't even have the energy to snap at Bianca when she was late or complain about Cheren's showoffiness, she just couldn't. Why did it care? It's not like what you say can change other people. He had showed her that.

Her mom was still there but she had just decided after months of nagging White that maybe her daughter wanted to be left alone for a while and come to terms with whatever was troubling her. She dutifully cook and cleaned like she usually did, she talked to the neighbours and invited them in for tea every now and then. White mostly stayed in her room with her Samurott.

After a year, only White's most loyal Pokemon were still with her. Cinccino had been the first to leave deciding that perhaps she should get a new trainer who actually did stuff with their Pokemon instead of leave them alone for four months. Zekrom had left next after he realized that six months of doing nothing wasn't the human norm. Slowly, all of her Pokemon left her. All but Samurott.

Samurott stayed with her. He went about with him life in the forest and rivers around White's house but he always return at the end of the day and nuzzled her as she slept.

White reflected on how Samurott's everlasting faith in her was the only thing keeping her remotely sane. For her beloved Pokemon, she had started going on walks again. Training once every week, even when that training consisted of a single Pokemon battle.

She slowly but surely started pulling herself back up onto her feet. She answer Bianca's calls, sometimes, and said hi to her mom before going out. It only took two years of existing for White to start living again.

She laughed, how incredibly ironic. She looked up at the cliff slowly getting smaller and called for Samurott to stay where it was. She laughed as she fell to her demise.

She thought of him as the world faded to black.

- Line Break -

Two years later he had started searching for her, the one who had changed his life in so many wonderful ways. He was going to thank her when he saw her. He had flown on Reshiram's back towards Nuvema town, thinking about her.

He was more human now, he understood his feelings better than he ever had and he knew that he loved her.

He knew what emotion was causing him to cry. He reflected on how their shades had been mixed. Now it was her who was wrapped in white while he stood covered in black. How incredibly ironic, how incredibly cruel.

He had been told how it had happened, how she had tripped and fallen off a cliff towards the ocean. He had been told about her condition and he knew what had caused it. He did not have the heart to tell him though.

The whole thing really was him fault. If he could go back in time he would have made a different choice. Instead of leave on that fateful day in castle he would have stayed to be with her. He had seen the tears in her eyes as he had looked back from his seat atop Reshiram yet he had done nothing but continue on.

He came not just to thank her, as was his original intent, but to apologize to her as well. She was a queen and he was undeserving of her presence. He stood from where she lay, wrapped in white and left the room.

He walked around outside of the building, thinking about her. All the things he never said, all the heartbreak they both could have avoided if he only had a heart in the first place.

He walked up to her Samurott. It had been Samurott who had told him exactly what had happened and he listened to the Pokemon's painful words with rapt attention. Pokemon were anything but stupid and Samurott knew exactly what his trainer was going through and he knew that the boy she had loved so much deserved to know about what happened to White.

He recounted how she had done nothing for the longest time. How she had eventually released all of her Pokemon. He told the boy about how they had all left eventually, all but him.

Eventually, his story got to the time when White had fallen. It was a walk, the same walk they took together everyday. Nothing had been out of the ordinary until he turned back to his trainer after hearing a whoosh to see that he had tripped and was falling towards the ocean below her. He recounted how she had told him to stay where he was and how he had dove in after her to rescue her.

When Samurott finish his story the boy felt even more guilty than before but he felt he had some closure. It was time to start a new life, one where he didn't run away from his problems like he had before.

The boy had gone back into the building to where White's mom and friends were sitting. He had gone up to them and was going to introduce himself when the boy, Cheren, spoke up.

"So you're N." He said.

N told him the answer.

"She missed you."

"I know." And as he said this, N really did know what he had done and regretted it.

"You should go see her, she's awake now." Cheren said gesturing toward the doom with White behind it. N walked up to it and turn the handle, pulling the door open before stepping inside.

Machines beeped as they tried to keep the young girl they were attached to alive. A silence, filled only with the omnipresent beeping ensued as the two former rival stared at each other.

White had been the first one to break the silence as a small sob escaped her. N was instantly at her side, hugging her as she cried into his chest. N spoke softly into her ear.

"I'm sorry." He said.

White pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes with her hands and said in an equally soft voice. "Don't leave."

N took her hand in his own and said. "I won't."

They sat in silence. Neither talking, simply existing except now they were existing together.

"I love you White." N said, his voice piercing the silence.

As he said this she felt herself stop plummeting for the first time in two years and found her feet on solid ground once more. She replied to his statement without any hesitation or doubt.

"I love you too."

- End -

**Thanks for reading! Did I fool you into thinking she was dead in the middle? Please review what what you think. it doesn't take long and nothing makes me a happier writer than the reviews you leave guys leave.**


End file.
